


The New Outsiders: Mark of Cain

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [9]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Kidnapping, Lisa Kent is Jon but shes trans, M/M, i wouldnt say no warnings apply but the archive ones dont really fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: "So Tommy, I'm Duke, aka the Signal. The leader of the Outsiders." Duke held out his hand. Tommy walked over and shook it."I'm Lisa Kent. I'm Supergirl." Lisa floated over to them."She's the optimist. I'm the wildcard; Athanasia al Ghul-Wayne. Redbird." Athanasia held up the gun she was cleaning."No, you're a dumbass. I'm Jon Lane Kent. I go by Laney and SuperL." Laney said."He's the asshole and the rebel," Athanasia said.





	1. The Outsiders

June 2030

Tommy sat in front of the very short woman. Batman is what they called her. Also Cassandra Wayne. She was once known as Cassandra Cain. The biological daughter of David Cain. The biological daughter of the man who stole and raised him.

"You can speak." She said, sounding surprised. Tommy knew that Cain raised her without language.

"Yeah." 

"Cain made sure I couldn't. Can you read?" 

"Only a little bit. Cain didn't teach me much. Only enough for jobs." Tommy said.

"Jobs?"

"He would have me help him get into places so he could kill others." Tommy stated.

"Have you killed?" 

"Haven't enough people asked me that? No, I haven't. The Tornado Twins were my first job that I luckily messed up." Tommy sighed.

Cassandra smiled at him. "I killed once." 

Tommy blinked. "Did Cain make you?" 

"Yes. Her name was Miranda Row. She had a daughter and a son. Harper and Cullen. Harper is my best friend and she was me and Stephanie's… surrogate." Cassandra frowned. Tommy could see her hands shaking slightly. 

Her wife was Stephanie Wayne; once known as Stephanie Brown. The biological mother of Cassandra's children; Barbara and Timothy. Nightwing. Used to be Batgirl, before that Robin and Spoiler. Daughter of Arthur Brown aka Cluemaster. 

Harper Row was once known as Bluebird. David Cain had told Tommy that she was Cassandra's children's godmother. She was a potential target if Cain wanted to act on his plan to destroy Cassandra.

Cain gave him a lot of information on Cassandra. And how she was a failure to Cain's experiments. He thought he was told everything about her but he never knew she killed someone.

"Why did you tell me that?" He asked. David Cain never told him that. He thought Cassandra never killed. All David Cain would talk about how ashamed he was that his own daughter had a no-kill rule and that he had to grab a spawn of the likes of Cheshire to be his heir.

"Because David Cain raised both of us. We are alike." 

Tommy shook his head. "No, we're not. He trained you from birth. I was four when he kidnapped me. You were perfect at age eight. I'm fifteen."

"No. I was not perfect. I still am not perfect. No one is. You are good despite what you were sent to do." Cassandra smiled.

"...I don't know about that. I was in juvie. They only got me out for talking about Cain." Tommy sighed.

Cassandra nodded. "That's why I am here to offer you a spot on a team."

"Like the Teen Titans? Or Justice League?" 

"No. The Outsiders. My brother and sister are a part of them. I was too a long time ago. They can help you." 

Tommy looked at her. "Help me? What does that mean?" 

Cassandra tilted her head. "What did Cain do when you made a mistake?" 

"Shoot me. But sometimes he just did that for training." 

"They can show you what good mentors do. Some of them will understand many things. They can help you find your place in our world; even if it isn't with them. They are good people." Cassandra smiled.

"Okay." 

Duke was nervous about this new member. For one the kid was fifteen; sure he was sixteen when he joined the Outsiders but that was a long time ago.

Also this kid tried to kill the Tornado Twins last month. Now he knew that Laney was a murderer and Athanasia was an assassin but both of them killed many years ago.

Also this was a kid. The current youngest member was Mae who was barely twenty-two. 

But Cass said they were the best team to handle this kid. 

After all only three years ago Cheshire was a part of the Outsiders. And then Lian's life was threatened and Jade made some bad choices.

Now she's serving a ten-year sentence for trying to kill Lex Luthor.

"Tommy's actually a decent kid. He calls me Miss Mia." Mia Dearden said from where she was sitting on the couch of the Outsider's headquarters.

"That's adorable!" Lisa said. People were surprised when she joined the Outsider until they realized she joined them to be with her girlfriend.

Lisa's girlfriend and Duke's sister Athanasia cleaning her guns next to Mia. "Decent. Adorable. It reminds me of what Richard said about me and Damian even though we were both brats. Mostly Damian." 

"Were?" Laney yelled across the room. He was doing something on his laptop.

"Shut it, Laney. Remember I got a kryptonite bullet with your name on it." Athanasia hissed.

"Laney. Asia. Let's try not to fight before the kid comes." Lisa said. Duke liked having her around since she was definitely a good peacekeeper.

The zeta tube started to make a noise.

"Speak of the devil." Mia said.

Cass appeared with a skinny boy that looked a lot like Lian. Duke smiled.

"Welcome to the Outsiders." He said.

"Uh hi. I'm Tommy." He said.

"You're gonna need a codename, kid." Laney said.

"Ignore Laney, he's an asshole." Athanasia said.

"Ignore Athanasia, she's a bitch." Laney yelled.

"Ignore both of them. Although Laney is right; you do need a codename." Mia said.

Tommy nodded. "Cheshire works." 

Duke looked at Cass. "I'll see you later, Cass. Tell Stephanie and the kids I'll be over for dinner." 

"Jackson, Robin, and Viola too?" Cass asked.

"Yup. No bat business." Duke nodded.

"Ugh so domestic." Mia groaned.

"Says the woman who just bought a house with a white picket fence." Athanasia said.

"Me and Rose needed a place on the East Coast, okay? And it was Ollie who found the place; not me." 

Cass left without another word.

"So Tommy, I'm Duke, aka the Signal. The leader of the Outsiders." Duke held out his hand. Tommy walked over and shook it.

"I'm Lisa Kent. I'm Supergirl." Lisa floated over to them.

"She's the optimist. I'm the wildcard; Athanasia al Ghul-Wayne. Redbird." Athanasia held up the gun she was cleaning.

"No, you're a dumbass. I'm Jon Lane Kent. I go by Laney and SuperL." Laney said.

"He's the asshole and the rebel." Athanasia said. 

"Hey Tommy. Good to see you again." Mia said.

"Hello Miss Mia." 

"Yeah just Mia works or Blue Arrow." Mia said.

"Alright. So this is the Outsiders?" 

Duke nodded. "Yup. So are you in?" 

Tommy glanced around the room and smirked. "Hell yeah, I'm in."


	2. Downtime

"Jackson? I'm home." Duke called into his home. 

He could hear little footsteps running down the stairs. He was greeted by his six-year-old adopted Martian daughter Viola. "Daddy! I lost a tooth today!" She yelled as she jumped into his arms. She smiled and sure enough, a tooth was missing. Duke didn't even know that was possible.

"Really? I guess you're getting a visit from the tooth fairy tonight." Duke said as Jackson came in with their infant son, Robin.

"She's lying. Some girl at school lost a tooth and told her about the tooth fairy." Andre said.

"Papa! Ugh. You were supposed to keep it a secret." Viola whined. Duke noticed that she now had all her teeth.

"It's okay sweetie. Besides who cares about the tooth fairy? She's fake. Real fairies think teeth are gross." Duke said.

"And I shouldn't tell other kids that? Like I can't tell them you're the Signal? Or that Daddy is Aquaman?" Viola asked.

"Yes. But you can pretend you lost a tooth and tell them the tooth fairy gave you a hundred dollars." Jackson said.

"A hundred!" Viola looked at Jackson with bright eyes.

"Yes because you're the granddaughter of Bruce Wayne." Jackson said.

Duke laughed. "You're the reason she is spoiled." 

"Says the man who bought her a princess castle bed." 

Duke smiled. "Shush. She deserved it." 

Jackson leaned over and kissed Duke.

"Ew." Viola squeaked. Duke and Jackson laughed before kissing her cheeks.

"We're going to the manor for dinner." Duke said.

"Since we're coming too that means there are no cases for Cass?" Jackson asked.

"Yup no cases tonight. Just a nice family dinner." Duke smiled.

"Wouldn't call it a family dinner since only five percent of your family will be there." Jackson lightly kissed Duke's lips.

"Ew." Viola frowned. 

Duke and Jackson both ruffled her hair.

Laney sat down. "Yeah, I'm here again. Just for two days. I just need to talk." 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I had a dream last night. I killed Supernova in it. And Cir-El. Supergirl. And Matrix. Steel. Iron. And Superboy. Also Superwoman. Plus my cousin who's retired. And my baby sister; she's not a hero yet, she's only eleven." 

"They're my siblings and my cousins. Second cousins. And family friends? Whatever. The point is that I care about them no matter how annoying they are." 

Laney leans back in the chair. "What the fuck is wrong with me? I have nightmares of killing the people I love. I'm thirty-four and I still have these fucking nightmares." 

He sighed. "I went to the Outsiders meeting today before I came here. Supergirl came. She always does. I was so happy to see her alive; I love my little sister and I feel so guilty about these nightmares." 

"I'll be here for two days and I might be back but the next meeting is then. I love the Outsiders even the brat dating Supergirl; Redbird. They're like a second family to me." 

Laney peers closely at the machine. "Going to the meetings is good I think. I'm still working on seventeen years of abuse and brainwashing. But I think I'm getting better thanks to this sanctuary and my family and team. So I'll be here for two days. That means I've been coming here for four thousand nine hundred seventy-three days. Plus two. That's a lot I guess."

Athanasia sat on the rooftop; waiting for Lisa.

"Hello, Ms. al Ghul-Wayne." A voice said from behind her.

She turned and smiled at her girlfriend. "Supergirl, gee, I wonder what you're doing here." 

"Just flying through Metropolis. I thought I heard someone in trouble." Lisa smiled, pulling Athanasia into a hug.

"I am. My girlfriend is late." Athanasia teased.

"Late? Well, we can let your night be ruined." Lisa pulled her into a kiss.

Athanasia smiled. She had only been dating Lisa for a year and dear god she was head over heels for her. And to believe that she used to think Lisa was just Damian's annoying little friend.

Well, okay, Lisa was still overly happy. But she was also smart, strong, brave, bold, funny, caring, and so much that Athanasia could write a whole series of books talking about her.

"Lisa…" Athanasia whispered between kisses.

"Yes, birdie?" 

"I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Lisa lifted her up. Athanasia rested her head on Lisa's shoulder as she carried her into Athanasia's townhouse. 

Tommy sat in Mia's home. Well one of her homes apparently.

"So why am I staying with you?" He asked.

Mia looked up from the book she was reading. Tommy liked the cover of it since it had a lion on it.

"I was the best choice." She answered.

"Why's that?" Why not Lian? 

"Ollie, Di, and their boyfriend Hal are getting old. Conner and his husband Kyle already have a full house between their kids and the Lanterns popping in all the time. Emiko is with her mother somewhere in Asia. Her girlfriend is M.I.A. Sin is too busy and lives in a one-bedroom apartment. Robert is like barely an adult and lives with Di, Ollie, and Hal. Roy and his husband have four kids at home. Two are Tamaranean and one is part Atlantean. And then Lian lives in a one-bedroom apartment with her girlfriend, dog, and two cats. Me and Rose have three houses across the country and this one has six bedrooms." Mia explained.

"But you're not too busy or anything?" 

Mia shrugged. "I don't do a lot with the Justice League anymore and you're on the Outsiders so I just was the best choice." 

"Do the others see me as a bother?" He asked.

Mia's eyes went wide. "No. They don't. They might not know how to act around you but you're not a bother. Ugh. I sound like Ollie. Nah not Ollie. Maybe Dinah. Or worse Connor or Roy." 

Tommy smiled slightly. "What are you reading?" 

Mia smiled back. "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. It's an old book but it's nice to read." 

"Could you teach me to read? David Cain… he only taught me how to read a few words. He didn't really teach me. They were on signs. Signs that I needed to know." Tommy asked.

Mia blinked at him. "Yeah sure. Tomorrow we can get some beginning readers books." 

Tommy smiled.


	3. Where

Tommy was looking for his headband when the front door opened and a woman covered in blood and guck.

He stared at her. Her costume and eye patch meant she could only be the one and only Rose Wilson-Worth. Ravager. Rose Worth was what she went by these days according to Cain. 

She was Mia's wife. Cain didn't have much information on Mia because he didn't care about her. Rose Wilson, however, was a person of interest. 

Following Rose was a young man who looked like Athanasia. Damian al Ghul-Wayne. The current Flamebird. Previously a Robin. Cassandra's younger brother. A potential target.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rose glared at him, reaching for her sword.

"Uh Tommy Blake. Lian's brother?" Tommy said as Mia came down the stairs.

"Rose! What happened? You look like something killed you." She said as she jumped over the rails. Tommy looked for the headband on the bookshelf.

"Tried to. Damian already called me a dumbass." Rose said.

"And an imbecile. Hello Mia. I gave Rose a ride home after she crashed her bike. I have to go, my girls are waiting for me." Damian said as he left and closed the door.

Rose looked at Tommy. "Jade still reproduced after the hell that followed Lian? She's nuts. I remember when I got hired to be Lian's nanny. That was crazy." Could that be another reason Mia wanted him to stay with them? Rose already took care of one of Cheshire's kids.

Mia hugged Rose. "Yeah, Tommy is staying here. Surprise. I have a meeting. Tommy too. Clean up and put your suit in the washer. I'll be home later." Tommy looked under the couch and smiled when he saw it.

"The kid too?" Rose raised an eyebrow. He pulled his headband out.

Mia looked at Tommy. "I'm gonna drop you off at Lian's tonight. Just make something up, okay." 

"I'll just tell her that you and Miss Rose are fucking." Tommy said as he tied his headband on.

Rose smirked. "I like this kid. Oh and remember week Lili is staying over for a while." 

"I know. That means no missions with the Shadows, spend time with your daughter, Rose." Mia said, opening up the Zeta tube hidden in the area under the stairs.

"I will. I already told Artemis N. and Damian. I'll tell you this, I miss the days when you were on the team as well." Rose said.

"Same but I choose the Outsiders for a reason. I didn't belong with the Shadows anyway. Well, bye babe, I love you." Mia said.

"I love you too." Rose said, heading towards the stairs as Mia pulled Tommy into the Zeta tube.

Athanasia spoke when the last two members arrived. "Alright, we can get started now. I got a mission from Duke." 

"Where is he?" Mia asked. Tommy just stared.

"...I'll explain." Athanasia said. She had to keep her cool.

"Asia…" Lisa reached out for her. Lisa knew. 

"Viola Thomas was abducted from her school during a small fire that was found to be caused by a molotov cocktail. Robin Thomas was abducted from his home and his babysitter Liz was found dead." Athanasia said.

Everyone was silent. Athanasia was shaking just slightly.

"Let's go find them. I'm guessing the rest of Bats are looking too?" Laney said.

"We are Robin, Batman and Robin, Talia, Red Hood, Abuse, Oracle, Superboy, Batwoman, Catwoman, and Red Arrow are." Lisa answered for Athanasia.

Athanasia nodded. Duke, Jackson, Tim, and her father were handling the public report. Stephanie, Jason, Kyle, Dick, Roy, Kate, Maggie, and Alfred were watching over the other kids in an undisclosed location. 

"Athanasia, you're going home." Mia stated as they headed towards the Zetatube to the Nest, Duke's Batcave basically. 

"No I'm not." Athanasia frowned.

Mia pulled her aside as the others got ready. "Yes, you are. If you think Tim didn't warn me about your incidents. It isn't safe." 

"I'll be fine." 

"Are you sure?" Mia asked.

"If you can handle having HIV, I can handle my ailments." Athanasia hissed, pushing past Mia.

Mia grabbed her. "It's not the same thing." 

"If I go too far, Lisa can hold me back." Athanasia said. It was mostly true. If she happened to space out and attack like Mia or Tommy, Lisa or Laney could hold her back.

Besides it only happened in extreme moments and only lasted for a few seconds before she recomposed herself.

Lisa looked at a photo of Viola and Robin. "Laney, both of us are gonna listen. Miss Martian should be on her way soon to help locate Viola but let's see what we can do before." And honestly, that might not even work out well. 

"So we're looking for a scared girl and a baby. In Gotham. Easy peasy." Laney rolled his eyes.

"You know what Viola sounds like." Lisa elbowed him.

"You two, focus." Kon snapped at them.

Lisa looked at the photo and then at Athanasia before closing her eyes. Viola. She sounds like the average six-year-old but with a Martian accent. Robin. An infant. He hardly had a unique sound but she had to try.

"Viola and Robin Thomas were abducted earlier today-" No.

"Rise up! The aliens are con-" Rao no.

"Oh! Harder! Hard-" Ew. Nope. 

"No, Mom, I'm not wearing that." No.

"Viola is gonna be okay? And little Robin too?" Lisa's heart hurt at the sound of her niece Sandra.

"Of course she'll be fine. Come here, sweetie. Your daddy and many others are looking for them right this second." Tim said before Lisa decided to refocus.

"Waiter! Waiter!" 

"Tú eres una fea puta!" 

"I love you." 

"I'm a boy."

"I like girls. I'm gay." 

"I hate you!" 

"Mama? Why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry, your daughter didn't make it."

"Voy an ir a la casa de Andy."

"Te amo!"

"Where are my shoes?" 

"Let the dog out!" 

"Fuck you, you ass!" 

"Marry me." 

"I'm leaving you." 

"I found a cat." 

"Dad can we go to the movies?" 

"Doc, sometimes I want to die."

"I would fuck Batwoman."

"Auntie Cass said you're a sad an old man. It shows." 

Viola. It was her.

"Cassandra is a failure. My greatest achievement just wasted away." Who was that? It couldn't be David Cain, right?

Lisa's eyes flew open and she jumped up. "I found the kids." 

"Let's go." Athanasia strapped her pistols in tighter than they were before. 

Lisa picked Athanasia up. Laney grabbed Tommy and Mia grabbed Kon's arm.

Lisa ignored the fact that there was a possibility that David Cain was there and flew off; listening closely to Viola's voice.


	4. Tommy's Got A Gun

Tommy stood outside the warehouse while Lisa and Laney checked it out.

"Holy shit. David Cain." Laney said. 

"I didn't think it was really him." Lisa said.

"We can handle one jackass of an assassin." Laney said.

Tommy frowned. Why did it have to be Cain? He tried to think of Cain's plan to get revenge on Cassandra.

It didn't involve kidnapping anyone. Killing, sure. But kidnapping two children? Well okay, it did involve kidnapping Cassandra's children and training them to be killers. But Duke's children? Nope. Not in the plans at all.

"I'm going in." Tommy said.

"No you're not." Mia said.

"David Cain won't hurt me." Tommy stated.

Athanasia touched his shoulder and handed him a gun that had her Redbird symbol painted on it.

"Take this. Me and Lisa will go in through the roof." She said.

Mia sighed. "Me and Laney will get in through the back. You go in through the front. Kon, you wait at the front while he goes in." 

"Got it." Kon said.

Athanasia was relieved when she saw Viola strapped to a chair with candles around her and Robin in a playpen… with a white-haired toddler. None of them appeared to be harmed. And there wasn't enough fire to fully harm Viola. Just enough to keep her powers out.

David Cain sat on a chair in front of Viola.

But they were alive. 

"Any idea who that other kid is?" Lisa whispered. Athanasia shrugged. The white hair was abnormal therefore Athanasia reasoned they might be a metahuman or an alien.

Athanasia watched silently as Tommy walked in.

Laney rolled his eyes as Mia walked in front of him. They should just go in and kick Cain's ass. Not only did he have Duke's kids, he had some other kid.

What was with this guy and stealing kids? Hell, what was with bad guys and stealing kids? Like him and Tommy were literally both thought to be dead and raised to be evil.

Maybe some villains had a club where they decided on what children they were gonna take to raise into their little evil minions.

It's kind of funny how often they failed. Cassandra Cain. Him. Tommy. Others.

Did Athanasia and Damian count? At least with being raised to be evil and then not being evil. Talia al Ghul could count as well then.

And Jade and Artemis Nguyen too. And Rose. And many others. 

Who knew bad parenting could lead to being a hero? Eh. An anti-hero more like.

Mia held out her arm. Laney could see David Cain and the children. Oh, his blood boiled at the sight. Those kids were innocent and if Cain took even one of them… the years of abuse they would face would be semi-similar to his own abuse at the hands of Harvest.

Kon really wanted to just run in. They loved Viola and Robin and couldn't stand the idea of them being hurt.

Just last week Viola and Sandra were taking Kryptonian lessons from Kara in their and Tim's living room. 

And they remembered when they found her. A sweet little Martian girl; a victim of an alien trafficking ring. M'gann learned that she was an orphan; left on Earth at an orphanage. Kon and Tim asked Duke and Jackson to take her in for a while they looked for a home for Viola. 

The former pair started the adoption process two weeks later.

And now she was in there; kidnapped and probably scared.

And then Robin was an infant. A sweet little Atlantean baby that Duke and Jackson just adopted a few months ago when he was only three weeks old.

They were both inside the warehouse with David Cain. 

It made Kon so angry. 

Tommy glared at David. "Let them go." 

David smiled. He was old. So old. He was nothing but a sad old man.

"You know Atlantean physiology is something remarkable. You could stab that baby with a common knife and he would be fine!" David laughed.

Tommy wanted to use Athanasia's gun and shot him but he shouldn't. Killing was wrong. He's seen David do it over and over again.

It was wrong. People shouldn't be killed. Except maybe David. He deserved to be killed and the scared look on that little girl's face proved it.

Tommy sighed and gave to signal for the others to drop in.

Lisa landed in front of the little girl and kicked the flames away from her. Laney jumped out holding Mia. He grabbed the infant and she grabbed the toddler. Athanasia jumped on David and stabbed him in the shoulder with her knife. She jumped off and kicked him.

Tommy pulled out the gun and took aim. David's knee. Hit his knee. Painfully but not lethal. That's what Athanasia and Mia said.

Kon flew passed him and tried to punch David but the old man dodge. 

Tommy didn't adjust his aim.

The gunshot rang in the warehouse. The girl froze up in Lisa's arms. The younger children started to scream in fear. 

David Cain had a gunshot wound in his stomach. Tommy shot again. 

David crumpled to the floor. Tommy walked over to him.

"Rot in hell, dad." Tommy hissed before kicking David in the head.

"I gave you everything, you ungrateful bastard." David yelled at him.

"You're nothing up a washed-up assassin!" Tommy screamed as he hit David over the head with the gun.

He then shot David's leg twice before the gun was pulled away from him. Lisa handed it to Athanasia.

David Cain wasn't dead. But hopefully, he didn't live much longer.

Tommy was sat in front of Cassandra Wayne once again but this time she was in the mask. 

The news had already covered the story of the brave heroes called the Outsiders saving three children; Viola and Robin were returned to their dads. The other child, a girl, was put in the temporary custody of Jason Todd, a well-known foster parent and adopted son of Bruce Wayne who was kidnapped many years ago.

"He will live." Cassandra said.

"Okay." Tommy nodded.

"He lost a leg. Dr. Stephanie Wayne did her best to save it but failed. He also lost a kidney and suffered a lot of damage to his organs. But he will live." 

Tommy nodded. David Cain wouldn't be hurting anyone anytime soon.

"And the third child? Is she alright?" Tommy asked.

"She's a clone. Blue Arrow and Ravager will be given custody." Cassandra answered.

"A clone?" 

"Yes. Of Ravager." 

"And Blue Arrow?" 

"No. Me."


	5. Good Endings

Duke held Robin close as rocked his son gently.

Jackson was helping Viola with her homework.

Timmy ran into the room. "Vi! I found a frog!" He yelled holding up what was, in fact, a frog.

Viola squealed. "Oh! It's so cute!" 

"Uncle Duke, Uncle Jackson, can Viola play with the frog and me?" Timmy asked.

Duke looked over at Jackson who nodded. Duke smiled. "Viola, you can finish your homework later." 

"Yass!" Viola ran out of the library with Timmy and the frog. 

They had moved into the Manor three days after the whole David Cain shitshow happened. 

They had only been there for a week now and we're still adjusting to living with Bruce, Talia, Cass, Tallant, Steph, Harper, Barb, and Timmy. 

Not to mention that a lot more family members stopped by the manor overnight than their old apartment.

Nothing like seeing a wounded Damian and Nell making out in the hall at three in the morning.

Or Cass and Steph in the Batcave but they lived at the manor.

Duke had forgotten how crazy the Manor was.

But it was a nice change too. Viola was happy to be living with her cousins and aunts.

And they were safer here than anywhere else.

Robin and Viola were safe.

Athanasia sat still while Lisa patched her up. 

"Don't do that again." Lisa pouted.

"No promises. My instincts tell me to protect you no matter what. Even if you're invulnerable." She smirked.

"Oh birdie. I guess this behavior runs in the family though." Lisa sighed.

Athanasia nodded. "Yeah but I've been thinking…" She reached into the pocket of uniform and pulled out a tiny box. 

"Maybe you should be apart of my family? Lisa Lois Kent, will you marry me?" Athanasia opened the box to show of an emerald ring. Athanasia had gotten in from her Oummi; apparently it had belonged to Athanasia's grandmother, given to her by Ra's. Athanasia hated Ra's but she never knew her Oummi's mother and the ring has a family heirloom so she accepted. Plus the emerald looked a bit like kryptonite.

Lisa kissed her. "Yes. Yes." 

"Great." Athanasia kissed Mae. Lisa was her kryptonite. Her sun. Her moon. Her poison. Her everything. She had been wanting to propose for a little while. 

Laney smiled. "Hey Lars." 

The eleven-year-old looked up from her book and flew over to him. "Laney! You're here!" 

"Yeah, kiddo. You turn twelve tomorrow, I had to be here for your birthday." He ruffled her hair.

She hugged him. "I'm glad. You never visit. But Lisa told me about your last mission when she came earlier. And guess what? She's engaged. She and Athanasia are gonna have a wedding and Lisa said I get to be a flower girl. Oh! And Kon and Tim and Sandra are here too! Sandra got a haircut. Plus they brought Krypto with them. Mae is here also! Uncle Val too! And Mia is here and she brought Nat and Traci and they had a big gift. I hope it's magical. And Kara and Nia are here too! They came last night with Alex! And everyone else! Everyone is here now except for Keren but she said she would call me and come by tomorrow!" Lara smiled widely.

Laney nodded. Athanasia had already sent him a text saying "Guess who's joining your fam? This bitch." And he had seen Sandra's hair last week. And the gift was definitely magic in some way. 

Everyone was in Kansas at Ma and Pa's farm.

"So how's mom and dad?" He asked. He didn't really talk to his parents that much. Because they weren't really his parents; just another dimension version of his birth parents.

"They're good. Mama Lana is too. Mom said I could get a dog when I'm thirteen." 

Laney smiled. Lois wasn't going to like his gift for little Lara; a German Shepard puppy that Kon was out hiding with Krypto in the barn. 

Oh well. 

Mia smiled at Demi. "She's so adorable. I could just eat her up." 

"Ugh you get so mushy around children." Rose sighed.

"You called Demi a little gremlin out to steal your heart just five minutes ago, sweetheart." Mia stuck her tongue out. Demi copied her.

The bedroom door swung open. Lili stormed in. "Tommy won't give me the remote." 

Tommy popped up behind her. "It's my turn. And I swear I will murder someone if you watch another episode of that awful Blue Devil show." 

"Tommy. Give me the remote." Mia said.

He tossed it over Lili's shoulder.

"Now, neither of you get it. Lili why don't you finish that book Klarion gave you. Tommy, you should work on your lessons." Mia said.

Both teens groaned and walked away.

"Lili. Tommy." Demi shook her head.

"Yeah, that's them. Lili is your big sister and Tommy is like family." Rose said.

"Yup, now to continue. Demi say bitch." Mia said.

"Bitch." Demi smiled as Rose handed her an M&M. 

"That's my half clone. Now say fuck." Rose laughed. Mia loved Rose's laugh. It was ugly and more of a crackle but it was one of Mia's favorite sounds.

"Fuck." Another M&M was given.

Mia smiled. Her and Rose may not be the perfect moms or the most domestic couple but they could do this. 

Lili turned out fine spending about half her life with Rose. And then the whole arrangement with Eddie got figured out. Then Mia came into the picture. 

Still Lili was doing great for a girl with white hair, yellow eyes, horns, and red skin. Not to mention the weirdest family.

And Tommy was adjusting to life with them. Sure they weren't his moms but they were his caretakers.

"Say thot." Mia smirked.

"Thot!" Demi giggled as she was given another M&M. 

"I can't you're teaching our daughter the word thot. She's three. Wait until she's four for that word." Rose sneered.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "Our daughter?"

"Yeah, you're my wife. We are her moms now. And biology doesn't mean shit. So yes our daughter." 

"Our daughter. I like that."

"Me too." Rose kissed her. 

Then they looked at Demi. 

"Say ass." Rose said.

"Ass!" Another M&M for Demi. 

Tommy sipped the tea Lian handed him. 

"Sorry the place is a mess. Living with a speedster makes things easier and faster." Lian said.

"Irey West, correct?" Tommy asked.

"Yup. My girlfriend of two years. She's Impulse. Justice League and all that shit." Lian nodded as she sat down beside him.

"Why aren't you in the Justice League?"

Lian shrugged. "It's not my thing. Besides now I have the Teen Titans." 

"Makes sense. Hey… do you think Irey will like me? Even though I tried to kill Dawn and Don?" Tommy asked. He wanted his sister's girlfriend to like him. He wanted to have a place in her life.

"I already explained it. Besides Dawn and Don are already past it. Things happen in this life." Lian nodded.

"Alright. Let's watch this movie; Brave." Tommy smiled. 

"Hell yeah little dude." Lian grabbed the remote and clicked play.


End file.
